Horrifying Humour
by four4six6eight8
Summary: Not that scary, but pretty funny in my opinion. Rated T for mild language and some violence.
1. Scary Movie

**Author's note: I just hope this turns out really good. It seemed like a good idea in my head, but I can never seem to write it down properly. And I don't remember the movie very well, 'cause I wasn't watching most of it.**

**No, I don't own Bleach, which is a good thing, because I can't draw.**

***~~~***

_Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, _

_I've been hearing stories of you two fighting all the time, of who is stronger. So, included with this letter is a small list for both of you to accomplish together. Whoever is still sane after finishing will be considered stronger. Good luck to you both._

_Aizen_

That was what the letter had said. Both espada stared at the letter that Szayelapporro had rudely interrupted their fight to give them.

"What kinda crap is this?!?!" Grimmjow yelled. He turned on Szayelapporro. "You made this up, didn't you?"

"Of course not," he replied back. _But to bad I didn't…_ he thought.

"What's the first task?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"How can you be so friggin' calm?!?!?!" Grimmjow yelled at him.

"How can you not be? We simply finish these tasks as quickly as possible to prove my superiority."

"YOU?!?! YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA WIN?!?! YOU FRICKIN' LITTLE-"

"HEY!" Szayelapporro interrupted…again. "You can fight again afterwards, okay? I think you should go with Ulquiorra's idea-"

"Why are you even here?" Ulquiorra asked.

"… I'm bored. Now, what's the first thing you have to do?"

Grimmjow looked at the paper "Uh… first thing is to 'watch a scary movie. Whoever isn't cringing in fear afterwards wins.'"

"ALRIGHT! PARTY!!" Nnoitra yelled coming into the room. Following him was Starrk, Lilynette and Harribel.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked surprised. Szayelaporro looked like he was waiting for that. Ulquiorra asked "Were you four out there the whole time?"

"There is absolutely nothing to do in Las Noches," Starrk replied. "We needed something to do."

"Fine," Grimmjow scowled. "But no taking any of our sides. Now, Ulquiorra and I are gonna go get a scary movie from the real world. You five go get everything set up."

They all left to go where they were told to.

_In Starrk's room_

"Wait," Nnoitra said. "How come you get a T.V.?"

"'Cause the lazy bum never uses it, and doesn't run Aileen's cable bills!" Lilynette retorted.

At that exact point (how convenient!) Grimmjow and Ulquiorra came through the Garganta. Nnoitra went up to them.

"What movie didja get?" He asked.

"The Ring," Ulquiorra replied. "Grimmjow thought it sounded less scary than the other movies."

"I SO DID NOT!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at him. "I'LL LET YOU KNOW THAT-"

"Hey!" Harribel yelled. "Just put in the stupid DVD already."

"Fine," he grumbled. He put it in. After a thousand previews, the main DVD menu came up. Lilynette pressed play. For the first minute or so, nothing happened.

"Psh," Nnoitra said. "This is bull. Nothings happened at all!"

"Patience," Ulquiorra said. "Something is bound to- why did the T.V. in their room go fuzzy?"

Everyone's attention went back to the movie.

"It's okay now," Szayelapporro said. "She unplug- ITS STILL FUZZY!!!!!"

Everyone went pale. (except Ulquiorra, 'cause if he went anymore pale, he'd turn invisible.)

"THE FRIDGE DOOR! WHY IS IT- AH!!!!" Lilynette screamed.

Nobody moved.

"Don't go in there," Grimmjow said quietly. "Don't go in the room-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" everyone yelled. The girl in the movie went into the room and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed, except Nnoitra, who had his head under a pillow.

_About 2 hours later._

THE END came up on the scream, and this was how everyone was:

Nnoitra had his head under a pillow on the opposite side of the room. Lilynette was covering her ears and had her face in Starrk's chest. Starrk was staring at the screen, so still if he fell over you'd be surprised he didn't break to pieces. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were hugging each other so hard they could have morphed into one person. Szayelapporro was cowering behind Starrk. Harribel was staring into the bottom of the popcorn bowl, disappointed.

"H…how are y-y-you, Ulqui-quiorra?" Grimmjow asked?

Ulquiorra swallowed. "F…fine." He said with a hoarse whisper.

Nnoitra was shaking. Lilynette was shaking. Starrk was immobile. Szayelapporro was grabbing onto Starrk's shoulder's, barely looking over them. Harribel looked up from the bowl and saw everyone's expression. "Oh, come on," she said. "It wasn't THAT bad."

The T.V. screen went fuzzy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

everyone screamed. Then Aizen came on the screen.

"WHAT THE HELL AIZEN!!!!!!!!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I see you accomplished your first task."

Ulquiorra twitched.

"Congratulations," Aizen continued. "I'm glad you're all fi- Is that Nnoitra under there?"

Everyone turned around. Nnoitra poked his head out from under the pillow.

"Hi."

Everyone turned back.

"So, now, the winner for this round, judging from their expressions-"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both looked equally terrified.

"-That Nnoitra is the loser."

Everyone become confused.

"But Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said. "Isn't this a test between Grimmjow and myself?"

"Well, yes, it was," Aizen started. "But since they got involved, I decided everyone should be part of it. Therefore, Nnoitra loses."

"Okay…" Szayelapporro said. "I can go with that. But whose the winner?"

"I thought it would be more fun to have just a loser. And you have to do what I say. Or you all die."

Everyone went even more pale. (except of course Ulquiorra, because you know why.)

"Whoever has the least losses wins. Kapeesh?" Aizen asked.

"Kapeesh," everyone agreed.

"Good. Now I expect you to all be ready for lunch very soon. Goodbye!"

And with that, Aizen left the screen, and the television was shut off.

"That was a waste of a morning," Harribel muttered before leaving.

Nnoitra ran out of the room screaming for Tesla.

Szayelapporro left the room, his eye twitching, murmuring something ladders.

Lilynette looked up at Starrk. "St…Starrk? Are you alright?" she asked.

He didn't move.

"L…Let's go," said Grimmjow, still yet to let go of Ulquiorra.

"Agr-r-r-read." Ulquiorra said, still having to do the same. They both exited the room, leaving Lilynette trying to make Starrk move.

Outside, in the hallway, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra finally detached each other from the other.

"I don't know about these other test," Ulquiorra stated.

"I dunno," Grimmjow said, half-heartedly. "I mean, look at the second task. How bad can this be? I mean, wouldn't our kind be the one haunting the haunted house?"

***~~~***

**That's right! Cliffhanger! What's going to happen in the Haunted House? Who knows! I don't even know! Actually, in my mind it's kinda predictable, but too bad. Please rate! You don't have to. It's just if you don't, I'll send Szayelapporro on you. And he wants to experiment.**

**NO NO just kidding! Or am I?**

**Yes I am!**


	2. Haunted House

**Author's note: Alrighty! I just couldn't wait like, another second to write this chapter. I just hope it turns out as good as I planned it would in my head. Thanks to a reviewer for telling me it's Szayel Apporro! (It was a long word to spell)**

**I own not Bleach. Which is a good thing. Because I don't speak Japanese.**

**Oh, there might be some cracky stuff in here.**

*****~~~*****

_At lunch_

"Oi," said Barragan. "Where's Nnoitra?"

Everyone looked around. No one had noticed him not coming into the dining hall. Grimmjow spoke up. "Probably in some intensive therapy, after what we just went through."

"Really?" questioned Zommari. "What happened to you guys?"

Everyone who watched the movie began to tell their long story to Barragan, Yammy, Arrurerie and Zommari, the only espada not included. Gin, Tousen and Aizen were there as well, but they had watched what had happened on Aizens computer.

"You guys are over exaggerating." said Harribel. "It wasn't all that bad."

"Psh," said Grimmjow. "You're just a girl. You don't know anything."

"Is that so?" she asked, getting up from her seat, her reiatsu rising and focused on Grimmjow.

He gulped.

"Now now," Aizen interrupted. "Let's just enjoy our lunch before these fellow arrancar continue to their next task."

"Hey Aizen," Yammy said. "Could the rest of us take part?"

"No." He said sternly. "And for many good reasons. First, I have something for the rest of you to do concerning Soul Society. Second, you did not take part in the first task. And thirdly, and I can't stress this part enough, you are not as popular as the other arrancar, and no one wants to read about you four."

They all looked disappointed, but no one cared.

"Not to be rude," Ulquiorra interrupted. "But it appears Nnoitra is not the only one missing."

Everyone looked around to realize Starrk was missing as well. Where was he?

_In the hall_

"COME ONE STARRK!" Lilynette yelled at him. She had been dragging him to the dining hall, but gave up on that and went to the therapy room, and was almost there.

"IT WASN'T THAT BAD! NOW MOVE OR I'LL KICK YOU SO HARD I'LL FEEL IT!"

His eye twitched.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked. Eventually she got him to the therapy room to find Nnoitra rocking back and forth on a chair with his knees pulled into his chest.

"The…The T.V. … it…" he twitched.

Shawlong, who was the therapist, said "Take your time. No need to rush. Oh look! We have a guest. Can you say hi to them, Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra looked at them.

He fell off his chair and fainted.

Tesla squealed, picked him up and ran off.

_Three hours later_

Szayel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Harribel were all waiting in their gigais at the Garganta for Nnoitra, Starrk and Lilynette, who never went anywhere without him.

"I don't think they're coming," said Szayel.

"Look whose mister cup half empty," replied Grimmjow. "Let's just wait a bit longer for them."

"Scared to go in?" Harribel questioned.

"NO WAY IN HELL! YOU LITTLE-"

Ulquiorra sighed as the two started fighting. Szayel sigh in agreement.

The fighting was soon put to an end when Starrk, Nnoitra and Lilynette all came up, ready to go.

"Wow," said Szayel, looking mostly at Starrk. "You look fine."

Everyone turned to him. He looked back.

"I MEANT HE LOOKED BETTER THAN WHEN HE WAS TERRIFIED."

Everyone thought the same thing at the same time:

_Sure he did._

"Well we can't stay here all day, can we?" said Nnoitra. "Let's go!"

Waiting in line, something suddenly occurred to Ulquiorra.

"Nnoitra, Starrk, who helped you get out of your state of fear?"

Nnoitra replied first. "Shawlong."

"Really…"

"Yeah," interrupted Grimmjow. "How do you think I stay so sane?"

Everyone turned towards him. He didn't notice.

Harribel asked "Do you scaredy cats want me to go first?"

"NO!" said Grimmjow. "I can go first! To show my bravery!"

"And end up screaming like a girl," Ulquiorra said. "I'll go first."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU WISH! I'M GOING FIRST!"

"I'll go first."

"ME!"

"Me."

"ME!"

"Me."

This continued for awhile. Then as they got closer, it turned more into this:

Grimmjow: "Uh, you can go first if you really want to."

Ulquiorra: "You insisted before. You should go first."

Grimmjow: "You scared?"

Ulquiorra: "You wish."

And when it was almost their turn, it was more like this:

Grimmjow: "YOU GO FIRST!

Ulquiorra: "You go first."

Grimmjow: "YOU!"

Ulquiorra: "You."

Grimmjow: "YOU!!!!!!!"

"Fine!" Ulquiorra agreed. "I'll go first."

He went up to the guy working there. He was dressed up as a mad scientist. Szayel gave a disapproving look.

"How many in this group?" he asked.

Everyone gave a different answer, anywhere from 30 to 1487.

He gave a blank look. Then he counted the number of people who said a random number.

"Seven…" he wrote down. "Go ahead, and beware the horrors that await you!"

Nnoitra jumped at this.

They started up the stairs, dim lights and blood splatters along the wall. It was absolutely quiet.

They went in this order: Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Harribel, Nnoitra, Starrk, Lilynette, and then Szayel. Szayel tripped, accidentally falling into Lilynette, who fell into Starrk, who fell into Nnoitra, who fell into Harribel, who fell into Grimmjow, who fell into Ulquiorra, who twirled right around and stared them all down.

"DON'T. PUSH."

Everyone gulped.

The first place they went was just a winding walkway, which at first everyone seemed fine with, until suddenly heads fell down from the ceiling.

"EEK!" Nnoitra screamed. Everyone just sort of jumped a little.

They walked past that part, to a small black hallway, one side just black, the other side chains, then nothing from then. They started to walk past until someone jumped at the chains. Everyone jumped and screamed a little at this, except Ulquiorra. He gave a menacing glare at the guy behind the chains. The guy started shaking, then opened a door and ran out screaming. He continued on like nothing happened, everyone surprised.

They came to a walkway while bright lights spun in a circle around it. When inside, everyone froze.

"Are we upside down?" asked Grimmjow.

Szayel shook his head. "No, it's simply-"

"DON'T RUIN IT!" shouted Lilynette.

Past that, they came to what looked like a dead end, until Ulquiorra put his hand into a small slot. He gulped and turned around.

"We have to walk through."

He quickly pushed through, everyone at first dumbstruck, but then rushing through, not wanting to lose Ulquiorra.

"IT'S SO SMALL!!!!!" yelled Nnoitra.

"WE GOT THAT!" yelled Starrk.

They got out faster than they expected.

"OH GOD," said Nnoitra. "I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harribel. "We're close to finishing, okay? I can feel it."

Nnoitra whined.

"Teeeeeeeeeeeslaaaaaaaaaa…"

_Five hours later_

They all walked out, and this is what they looked like:

Grimmjow came out first, grabbing onto each other so tight they looked like they were Siamese twins. Harribel came out next, keeping her head down. Nnoitra came out with the spoon part of his shirt pulled over his eyes. Lilynette came out carrying Starrk, and Szayel came out carrying more stuff then he should have been.

"Okay," said Harribel. "It took us longer than I thought. But seriously, who gets lost in a Haunted House?"

Everyone turned to Ulquiorra.

He looked at Grimmjow.

They looked down.

They let go.

Ulquiorra spoke.

"That is why I don't lead trails. There was no sound in there, and I work best following something with sound."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Sure. Use that as an excuse,"

Ulquiorra just looked at him.

"Well," said Szayel. "We should really get back. Like, right now."

Harribel looked at him. "You're not actually supposed to take anything.

"I want to know how they made this fake blood!"

Harribel rolled her eyes. Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and stepped in, everyone following (Nnoitra needed some help, because he refused to look where he was.)

Back at Las Noches, Aizen stood there waiting for their return. When everyone stepped in, he looked at them, finding the loser. Ulquiorra's clothes were floating, because somehow he had turned even paler, surprisingly. Grimmjow was biting his finger nails with both his sets of jaws. Szayel was absolutely fascinated by what he had brought back, and Harribel just looked plain bored. Poor Lilynette was too tired to be scared, from having to carry both Starrk AND Nnoitra, who were both shaking very hard.

"Well," started Aizen. "From what I can see, it's plainly obviously that the loser is…

LILYNETTE!"

Everyone was shocked, except for Lilynette who had passed out.

"You kiddin'?" Grimmjow asked. "It's so obvi-"

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" Aizen yelled. "It's obviously Lilynette because she had passed out! She passed out from the fear!"

Everyone sighed.

"Now," he continued. "Get your dinner and finish quickly, because right after your done you're going on the Haunted Hayride."

***~~~***

**Another cliffhanger! What's going to happen on the hayride? Only I know! Buahaha! Sorry I said please rate last time. You don't have to. It's just that if you don't, Aizen will send Wonderweiss on you. And you don't want that to happen. Trust me.**


	3. Haunted Hayride

**Author's note: Woo! I was so excited for this chapter too! When you start reading it, you'll find out why I loved this idea! Hopefully…**

**Side note that SO doesn't have to do with this chapter: I'm a bit of an Ulquihime fan.**

**I don't own Bleach. This is probably a good thing, because I would be mad for not being paid!**

*****~~~*****

During dinner (which excluded Barragan, Yammy, Arrurerie and Zommari) everyone was discussing what they thought the hayride would be like.

"What do you think is even IN a haunted hayride?" asked Starrk.

"Probably nothing scary," answered Nnoitra. "Just like everything else."

Everyone turned to face him.

He just ignored them.

"Anyways," said Ulquiorra. "We should go get our gigais on, now that we've finished."

Everyone looked at their plates to find them empty.

"… Didn't we just start eating?" asked Harribel.

As Ulquiorra was walking back to his room, he heard footsteps running behind him. He turned around to find Grimmjow running towards him.

"HEY!" he shouted. "WAIT UP!"

Ulquiorra, for some reason that he didn't understand, stopped and waited for him to catch up to him.

"Hey," said Grimmjow. "So, about the hayride…"

"Yes?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Well, uh… you see, umm… I don't know how to put this…"

Ulquiorra started getting a little nervous.

"Fine," Grimmjow said. "I'll just come out and say it. I think you and me should be together."

Ulquiorra fainted.

"NO NO!" yelled Grimmjow, helping him up. "NOT LIKE THAT NONONO! I meant, because I can see well in the dark, and you can hear really well, that if we team up we over come the obstacles and our fear!"

Ulquiorra stared for quite a long time, and then finally said "Oh."

"So?" ushered Grimmjow. "What do you say? We could both win this!"

Ulquiorra thought, and gave his answer:

"It's a deal."

When they entered the real world, they found a tractor and cart already for them inside a barn. Aizen came out with them.

"Guess who gets to drive the tractor?"

_OH NO…_ everyone thought.

Aizen put on a ridiculous conductor hat and climbed in. Everyone, not wanting to, climbed in the cart. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra went to the front, thinking it would be the scariest, and Nnoitra, Lilynette and Starrk stayed at the back, thinking it would be the least scary. Szayel was on the right side with Harribel.

"Let's get started!" she yelled.

"Wait wait!" yelled Aizen. "We have to wait for everyone else to get on!"

"Everyone else?"

Everyone turned to the back, and saw entering the barn (the next part is to be imagined in slow motion):

Entering from the right was Yumichika, Ikakku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ichigo and Orihime. Entering from the left was Neliel, Ishida, Renji and Rukia.

"Oh dear Lord…" said Ulquiorra.

"Yes?" replied Aizen.

_*Ulquiorra Stare*_

They all got on. From a view from the entering position, starting from the left, going around they sat in this order: Nnoitra, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Neliel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida, Szayel, Harribel, Lilynette, then last but not least, Starrk.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Aizen.

All the "current" espada were completely silent, Ichigo and Ishida just gave each other a look, and everyone else screamed "OH YEAH!"

"Alright!" replied Aizen. "Off we go!"

Szayel, finally looking up, said to everyone who joined them on the cart "Do you even know what you got yourself into?"

For the first minute or so, they just went along a path while some very awkward conversations went on.

Conversation number1: Nnoitra, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikakku, Lilynette and Starrk.

Kenpachi: "OI NNOITRA! WHADDYA SAY WE FIGHT A BIT AFTERWARDS!"

Nnoitra: "…"

Starrk: "I think that's a no."

Yachiru: "Don't interrupt Kenny-chan!"

Lilynette: "Don't interrupt Starrk-chan!"

Ikakku: "I WILL BEAT YOU ALL!"

Kenpachi: "I WILL BEAT YOU ALL EVEN HARDER!"

Yachiru: "GO KEN-CHAN!"

Nnoitra, Starrk, Lilynette: "…"

Nnoitra: "Shinigami are weird…"

Conversation number 2!: Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Neliel, Ishida, Szayel and Harribel.

Neliel: "HI HARRIBEL! REMEMBER ME? BACK BEFORE YOU WERE AN ESPADA!"

Harribel: "YES! I TOTATALLY DO! OH MY GOSH WE HAVE SO MUCH TO CATCH UP ON!"

Yumichika: _*stares at Szayel*_

Szayel: _*stares at Yumichika*_

Yumichika: "How did you get your hair like that?"

Szayel: "oh, well _*hair flip* _It's just natural. With some help from Pantene(trademark product thingy!)"

Yumichika: "Oh, is that it? I've been using-"

Renji and Rukia: "STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR HAIR!"

Yumichika and Szayel: "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Ishida: _ *pushes up glasses*_

Conversation 3!: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

Grimmjow: "Ichigo, you are so dead meat after this. I'm going to kill you so hard you're gonna die from it."

Ichigo: "I don't want to fight. I might be overtaken by my inner hollow and lose all self control."

Grimmjow: "OH GOD YOU STILL DIDN'T MASTER THAT YET? WOW!"

Ichigo: "HEY! YOU JUST TRY HAVING TO DEFEAT YOUR INNER SELF! It's hard! With everything going on in my life right now…"

Orihime: "Kurosaki-kun…"

Ulquiorra: _*imaginary snap* _"MY GOD, WOMAN! STOP CALLING FOR HIM LIKE THAT! OH MY GOD THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE, YOU KNOW!"

Everyone else: "…"

This awkward moment didn't last long, fortunately, for the cart started to slow down at a sign that read "HAVE A NICE FALL!"

Aizen, on the speaker, said "We at Las Noches would just like to wish everyone here a 'nice fall'!"

The sign slowly started to fall.

"AH!!!!!!!" screamed Nnoitra.

Everyone who wasn't part of the original "crew" looked at him.

The sign stopped falling just before it fell on everyone, and it continued on.

They went deeper into the forest. At first it was completely quiet. Then…

The sound of a chainsaw.

Everyone turned to the back to see someone in a mask carrying a chainsaw attacking them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Nnoitra and Starrk screamed at the top of their lungs.

All the girls were screaming too, but not as loud…and high.

The chainsaw guy went away.

A little bit later, they came to a big, muddy pond. They got about half way through it, then stopped moving.

"Uh oh," said Aizen. "Looks like we're stuck here for awhile."

"NO!" yelled Grimmjow. "I HATE THE WATER!"

Even though it was very dark at this point, everyone saw to lumps appear in the water.

"Oh God…" thought Grimmjow. "It's the water spirits coming to get me…"

The lumps came out, turning out to be alligators, and started snapping their jaws.

Everyone screamed. (Except Ishida, because he didn't push his glasses up recently and they had fallen off, so he couldn't see.)

"OH MY GOD!!!" Grimmjow yelled. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!"

The cart went out of the pond and continued on.

They went along, then slowed down suddenly, and out of no where a huge spider came down.

"Ah!" Orihime screamed.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ulquiorra yelled. He jumped up and kicked the spider in half.

Everyone had a blank expression on their face.

Ulquiorra just sat back down and acted like nothing happened.

"Okay…" Aizen said. They continued on.

They came to a close path with railroad signs flashing.

"Hey," said Ichigo. "Shouldn't we stop if the signs are flashing?"

"Nope," Replied Aizen.

The next corner they turned had them leading straight into a cave. A light was coming from the other end.

"HEY!" Szayel said. "I think we should turn around now!"

"Nope!" replied Aizen, again. They kept going straight, right towards the light, which was coming towards them. Everyone started panicking at this point.

"OH MY GAWD!" yelled Kenpachi. "I DON' WANNA DIE YET! I STILL GOT A THOUSAND MORE FIGHTS LEFT TO FIGHT!"

"OH NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" yelled Yumichika. "I'M TOO GOOD LOOKING TO DIE! KILL THE UGLY ONES! KILL THE UGLY ONES! KILL RENJI!"

"HEY!" Renji yelled in return. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE TONS OF FAN GIRLS OUT THERE THAT WILL HUNT YOU DOWN FOR SAYING THAT!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Neliel. "HERE IT COMES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aizen turned at the last second.

Everyone fainted. Except Ishida. He just pushed his glasses up.

When everyone regained consciousness, they found their selves going into what the original group went into in the haunted house. The turning walls with bright lights.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan," whined Yachiru. "How are we able to go upside down?"

He just stared at them, looking terrified.

The original crew didn't feel scared at all, already going through this. Everyone else seemed completely horrified.

"W…what's going on?" stuttered Rukia.

Mayuri popped up randomly and said "You see, it's all an illusion. What's happening is-"

"OHMYGAWD!" yelled Nnoitra. This time, instead of curling up into a ball terrified, he hit Mayuri over the head and threw him into the spinning area just as they left the area.

"…whoa," said Lilynette.

To himself, Ulquiorra thought _we must be done soon!_

"Not yet, my little espada," Aizen said out loud.

"…Did you just read my mind?" asked the fourth espada.

"Yes, yes I did. And no, we already captured Orihime and that failed. Besides, she probably wouldn't want to date a bat."

Everyone turned to Ulquiorra, who turned to Orihime, who then looked at Ichigo, who looked down.

Ulquiorra turned red and looked away from everyone else.

_Midnight_

When everyone came out, this is what they looked like:

Kenpachi and Nnoitra were hugging each other, poor Yachiru squished in the middle. Yumichika was on Ikkaku's lap, and Ikakku was in Renjis lap, and Renji was in Rukias lap, who was on Neliels lap. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were holding on so tight to each other that they some how ended up both wearing the same shoes (Ulquiorra was still looking away from everyone). Orihime was holding onto Ichigos arm, who had his arm around her. Ishida was leaning back, reading a book he pulled out of nowhere. Szayel was in Harribels arms, his arms around her neck, and Harribel was asleep, along with Starrk, who had fallen on top of Lilynette, who was squished under him. Aizen came around back and opened the door.

"Did everyone have fun?" he asked.

No one said anything as they got off. Nnoitra and Kenpachi got off with Yachiru still stuck between the two of them. As they got off, they let go, poor little Yachiru slid off, much thinner than when she was when they started the ride. Everyone had gotten off Neliels lap, and that group was talking about how fun it was. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had let go, and Ulquiorra walked with his head down. Orihime was still grabbing Ichigo, who still had his arm around her. Ishida walked off, looked directly at Aizen, and pushed up his glasses before walking off. Harribel was still carrying Szayel, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Lilynette, miraculously, had woken Starrk up, and they walked off together.

"OKAY!" yelled Aizen. "Now, the loser for this turn is-"

"WAIT!" yelled Ikakku. "This is a competition?"

"Well, yeah. For my espada…and Lilynette. You don't have to worry. You were just here for the fun. Now, the loser this time was…ULQUIORRA!!!!"

Everyone turned to him. He was facing the corner sitting down rocking back and forth.

"He was a spoil sport, who didn't have fun the whole time! Therefore, he lost. Speaking of which, if you aren't from Hueco Mundo, GO GET LOST!"

Everyone left except Neliel.

"I meant you too."

She left.

"Now," Aizen continued. "Go have a good night sleep, because the maze tomorrow might take hours to get through!"

***~~~***

**Meh, not one of my better chapters. Turns out it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Oh well! If you don't rate, Yachiru will tell Ikakku that you said he was bald.**


	4. The Maze

**Author's note: … The beginning is a very sad attempt at humor. I apologize for that. OH! Thank your for the reviews everybody!**

**Bleach is not mine, and neither is Tide. Or Clorox.**

***~~~***

The next morning, Ulquiorra woke up earlier than usual from a terrifying nightmare. Capybaras were involved. He went into the kitchen, expecting to be the only one, to find Grimmjow, Szayel and the rest of the "horror" gang was already there. They all looked up.

"Perfect timing!" said Nnoitra. "Get over here, we were just about to discuss today."

Ulquiorra say down.

"Now," Nnoitra continued. He paused.

"Does…anybody know what a maze is?"

Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes, expecting everyone else to do something related to his gesture, but found everyone else just as confused as Nnoitra.

"I can't deal with this," said Ulquiorra. "If you don't even know what a maze is, I'd rather come up with my own plan."

He slammed the door as he left. Everyone looked around. Grimmjow said "What was that all about?" just before Ulquiorra came rushing back in, took a cup of coffee, and left.

Everyone went "Oooooohhhh!" Everyone in Las Noches knew Ulquiorra was a bit of a grump (well, more than usual) before his coffee.

In the hallway, Ulquiorra stalked the halls, looking for someone to scream at.

He took a sip.

He stalked the halls looking for someone to yell at.

He took a sip.

He stalked the halls looking for someone to glare at.

He took a sip.

…You get the point.

After a few more sips, he turned back to join the group and help with their plans, when all of a sudden Aizen appeared before.

"You ready?" he asked.

All of a sudden, everything went blurry for Ulquiorra, and the next thing he knew he was looking into a long tunnel with tall bushes on either side. He looked to his right side and saw Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Lilynette. He turned to his left side and saw Harribel, Szayel and Starrk. He turned completely around and saw Aizen on a high pedestal.

"SILENCE IN THE ARENA!"

No one was talking.

"THANK YOU. Now, as I said yesterday, you will be going through a maze. Nothing to terrifying, it's just that its huge, you can't transform and you can't cut through the bushes. The last one out loses. Now BEGIN!"

The bushes closed behind them.

_That seems vaguely familiar…_thought Ulquiorra. The sky was clear, and ahead of him a long path. He walked slowly to the end, ignoring the flowers along the way, to have a choice: left or right. He chose right.

Harribel scoffed as it closed behind her. _What a pathetic introduction, _She thought. _I should kill him._

As she walked down the path, she saw roses along the bushes, getting thicker and thicker as she went. Eventually, she stopped. She started smelling the roses.

Nnoitra was sprinting as fast as he could. Left, right, right, right, left, left, left, left, left, left, left, left-

He came to a dead end.

Right, right, right, right, right…

Starrk asked "Which way should we turn?" and looked down. Lilynette wasn't there. _Oh yeah…_ he thought. He gulped and stared at the wall, unknowing.

Lilynette hit the air beside and yelled "ANSWER ME!" She looked up and found Starrk missing from the spot. _Oh yeah, _she thought. _He's not here. _She looked to her left, then her right, then her left, and then her right again. She sat down and crossed her arms.

_Poo._

Szayel looked to his right, then his left. He pulled out a calculator and started to punch in a bunch of numbers to get 8.734793.

"Left it is!" he said.

Grimmjow went through many turns, speeding just like Nnoitra was. He felt free, the wind blowing through his hair, his feet barely touching the ground. He laughed joyously, filled with ecstasy. He-

BAM!

-Smashed into Ulquiorra.

They both got up, a little wobbly, and looked at each other.

"Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra, then started walking again.

"WAIT!" yelled Grimmjow, and grabbed his arm. Ulquiorra turned and faced him. Grimmjow let go. "Maybe we could win this together. If we team up, we could beat everyone else. You can hear very well, and I could see through this darkness."

"What darkness?" asked Ulquiorra. All of a sudden the sky went completely black.

"What in the world…" he muttered.

"So? What do you say? Are we a team or what?"

Ulquiorra thought about it for awhile, then answered "Yes."

"SWEET!" yelled Grimmjow. "Now, one thing first…"

"Yes?"

"…I still don't know what a maze is."

Aizen was on his high pedestal wearing his night-vision goggles, watching everyone get through the maze. He saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow making a deal, Harribel carefully thinking out which ways to turn, Nnoitra speeding ahead like a maniac (smashing into walls at times), Szayel pulling out his calculator at every choice he had to make, and Starrk and Lilynette both still at their first obstacle.

"This is more fun than I thought," he said. He looked at his watch. It had only been two hours. _This could take a long time. _The maze was so big he couldn't even see the end from where he was, and everyone except Nnoitra was still in the first kilometer.

"I could watch this all day! … Where's my tea?"

Szayel was doing more calculations into his calculator, when suddenly his stomach growled.

_What? We aren't supposed to get hungry…_

"HEY EVERYONE!" yelled Aizen. "LISTEN UP! Some of you may have noticed your stomach growling, or your throat is dry. That's because in the maze, you get human qualities. You get hungry and thirsty, and, as Nnoitra might have noticed, you don't go as fast as you usually do, and you get tired."

Nnoitra had passed out from running.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that at the beginning. Carry on."

_Six hours later_

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Grimmjow. "I'M GOING TO DIE!"

They had been in the maze since eight this morning, making it now five o'clock. No one actually eats, which means no one had eaten anything at all today. Or really, for their whole existence.

Grimmjow doubled over in stomach pains. He cringed as the continuous stinging pain went through.

"Get up, Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra. He had passed that stage to the point where he wasn't hungry at all. Though, he did feel a little shakey.

"JUST LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!" Grimmjow yelled once more. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. He bent over to grab Grimmjows arm and pull him up, but his knees gave 'way and he ended up falling.

"Oh dear lord," said Ulquiorra. "We really are going to die."

"NO!" yelled Grimmjow, suddenly standing on his feet, his hands on his hip and chest puffed out. "WE WILL LIVE AND WE WILL SUCCEED!"

"Wha…" said Ulquiorra. The next thing he knew, Grimmjow had picked him up around the waist and held him with one arm.

"LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled. He ran as fast as he could.

Starrk had moved from his spot, choosing to go left. He just kept choosing left. He had an idea.

_If I go as far to the left as I can, I'll eventually come to the end, then just find my way out from there._

He continued on his way, so focused on his way he didn't even notice the fact he was extremely dehydrated.

Lilynette had moved from her spot, choosing to go right. It was the only way she chose. She had an idea.

_If I go as far to the right as I can, I'll eventually come to the end, then just find my way out from there._

She was so focused she didn't even notice the hunger pangs.

Nnoitra was trudging along at a very slow pace. He was hanging his head. He wobbled a little, then finally fell against the wall.

"W…water…" he whispered hoarsely. He looked up. His hopes were raised.

A little ways away he saw a giant pond, with fruit trees all around it. The type of fruit seemed endless. Under the trees, there were girls giggling and brushing their hair.

Nnoitra ran at full speed.

Harribel had cracked. She was laughing hysterically at a branch. Then she looked up and saw flying mongoose with pink wings. She looked to her right and saw two dragons having a discussion about their upcoming St. Patrick's Day party. She screamed and ran ahead at full speed.

Szayel was eating himself.

'Nough said.

_3 hours later_

"Twelve hours!" said Ulquiorra, exasperated. He had become so tired, hungry and thirsty he somewhat had feelings. "How much longer do we have to live through this!"

"Gluuuuuuuuuuh," Grimmjow…sounded out. He had lost the ability to speak, for some unspeakable reason. They thought they had lost all hope when…

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra said quietly. "Do you see that?"

Grimmjow looked up.

"Frhusodu djisidhf"(translate: "It looks like an exit!")

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" said Ulquiorra. He grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him along as he sprinted. A blinding light him them, then…

They were outside the maze.

"WE DID IT GRIMMJOW!" yelled Ulquiorra. He started jumping up and down with joy. "WE MADE IT OUT, AND WE DIDN'T LOSE!"

"Uh," said Szayel. "Actually, you did."

Ulquiorra stopped jumping and looked around. Everyone else had come out. Starrk and Lilynette were very close together, Szayel and Harribel were just "chillin'" and Nnoitra was in the pond with the beautiful women around him.

_I'm so glad it wasn't a hallucination, _thought Nnoitra.

Grimmjow stood up, the hunger and thirst gone from him. He looked around, and saw what Ulquiorra saw.

"How long have you all been out here?"

"Well," said Harribel. "I was the last one out, and I cam out about 2 hours and fifty nine minutes ago, so…"

"Aw crap!" yelled Grimmjow. Suddenly, a bunch of purple dust came out of the ground, and when it cleared Aizen stood there.

"So," he said. "We have a tie for last place between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

_Huh_, thought Grimmjow. _'Guess we kinda do…_

"In that case," continued the oh-so-powerful overlord modestly known as Aizen-sama. "We're going to have to have a tie breaker."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra gulped in synchronization.

"Hmm…" thought Aizen. "What should it be…"

From another puff or purple dust, out rose Zommari. "I got an idea!" he said.

Aizen glared at him. "No one cares."

Zommari poofed away.

"I got it!" said Aizen, as he snapped his fingers. "You two," he said pointing to the fourth and sixth espada.

"How do you feel about being maids for a day?"

***~~~***

**GAH! That was such a horrible chapter! I apologize for its horribleness! Bleh! Anyways, please rate and maybe give ideas to improve my retched writing! **

**Oh yeah *clears throat***

**Maids? What will Grimmjow and Ulquiorra do? What will their poor eyes see? Thanks to a friend for the idea!**


	5. Maids for a day

**The moment you've all been waiting for! Yes, that's right it's the next chapter!**

**(Cheeeeeeesy…)**

**Like always, I don't own Bleach, which is a good thing, because I never know how to end a series.**

…

***~~~***

_You gotta be frickin' kiddin' me._

That's what Grimmjow was thinking at the time anyways. But Aizen doesn't kid about these kinds of things.

He was surprised that Aizen had said that so easily, and spat it out just like nothing.

He was walking down the hall, the morning after the maze, grumbling. He was looking forward to a nice meaty breakfast, but some punk had decided to prank him that morning. He opened the fridge to find a container with a sticky note on top that said "To Grimmjow." When he had opened it, he found a packet of catnip.

_Whoever gave me that is gonna pay big time._

He turned a corner and saw Ulquiorra coming the other way. They met halfway, right in front of the only doorway. Grimmjow sighed.

"You ready for this?"

"No," Ulquiorra replied bluntly.

"Me neither," replied Grimmjow as he opened the doors. They walked in. Aizen was standing in the middle of the room, Gin and Tousen on either side, looking like they were holding back giggles. Grimmjow had a slight suspicion…

"ALRIGHT, QUIT THE ACT!" he yelled. They just looked at him.

"Don't play innocent with me! Which one of you bastards put catnip in my container?!!?!?"

They burst out laughing.

"WHO WAS IT?!?!?!" he yelled.

"Neither of us," replied Gin. "But that woulda been pretty funny!"

Grimmjow scowled.

"On with business," Aizen interrupted. "You will be required to clean all the rooms in Las Noches. Even if they look clean, you clean them anyways. You only have one day to complete this task. Here are your uniforms."

He held up one butlers uniform, and one maids dress.

"You get to decide between the two of you who gets what."

The three Shinigami left.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at each other, then the uniforms, then each other again. They sprinted at full speed.

Grimmjow grabbed the butler's uniform first.

"HA!" he said. "IT'S MI-"

Ulquiorra was holding the maid outfit.

"Umm," he murmured, dropping the maid dress, and grabbing the butler uniform. "I mean, give it."

"NO!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Well, I tried." Ulquiorra picked up the maid dress and left.

Grimmjow just stared, disturbed.

They met up again after getting changed. Ulquiorra had changed the dress to somehow be a suit, just like Grimmjows.

"How…" he stuttered.

"I get bored," Ulquiorra stated. "Now, I shall take the right side of Las Noches, and you shall take the left."

"WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE?!?!?"

"I did."

"…Oh."

"Now, get to work," Ulquiorra said monotonously before he shunpo-ed away.

Grimmjow simply scowled.

Ulquiorra had already cleaned a couple of rooms before coming to the first room that belonged to an arrancar. He opened the door to Starrk's room. It seemed mostly clean, but he was told to clean anyways.

As he was about to leave, he heard something from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and peered in.

He saw Starrk singing into a brush to the song Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley.

"NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY, NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYYYYYYYE, NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE, AND HURT YOU!"

Lilynette was nowhere to be seen, strangely.

Ulquiorra slowly closed the door and left his room.

_That was weird…_he thought, walking down the hall. He stopped.

_Wait, _he thought.

_Did I just get Rick Rolled?_

Grimmjow was just cleaning each room as fast as he possibly could. It would take him mere seconds to clean a hallway full of rooms. He turned the corner for the next hallway.

_Cleaned, cleaned, cleaned, cleaned, cleaned, cleaned cl- oh crap._

He entered into Szayels room.

Szayel usually hangs out in his lab, and almost never comes into his own room. There was a rumor his room was deadly because it was filled with old tests of his.

He walked in. It was dark, and for some reason, the bottom was covered in fog. He was slowly walking on his tippy-toes, hopefully not stepping on anything.

_Crap,_ he cursed in his head. _I have to clean this up!?!?!?!_

He bent down and picked up something long and smooth. IT was a test tube, with glowing purple liquid inside it.

"Uh…"

He poured it down the sink. He continued with the rest of the liquids. Well, the ones he could find anyways.

When he went to get the mop to clean up some of the spilt ones, he accidentally tripped on something wet and fell face first into a sparkly silver liquid. He spat.

"What the hell?" he yelled, wiping the strange liquid from the ground. He looked around and saw a broken test tube labeled the following:

**Dr. Strangelove Syndrome**

**EXTREME SYMPTOMS**

**Do not mix with coffee**

_Dr. Strangelove Syndrome, _Grimmjow pondered. _What's that?  
_Suddenly his hand started trying to crawl away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" he screamed.

The hand stopped, and turned slowly towards him. He lifted up slowly, showing his palm towards Grimmjow's face.

"OH GOD THAT'S SO FRICKIN' CREEPY!" he yelled.

The hand help up just its index finger waving back and forth as if to say _big mistake._

It grabbed at his face.

"OHMYGAWDOHGAWDGETITOFFWHATTHEHELLOHGAWDOHGAWDOHDAWGOHGOATS!"

He started rolling around, and spazzing about flailing his legs as he tried to pull his hand off his face. He soon started squealing like a little girl yelling "GET IT OOOOOOOOOOOOFF!"

Szayel entered the door, emotionless. He saw Grimmjow, sighed and rolled his eyes. He took out a black liquid from his pocket and poured it on Grimmjow's head.

The hand let go. They both watched as the hand started shaking furiously. It launched slightly into the air, and then fell flat against the surface of the floor. Grimmjow started moving his hand again with his own control. He looked up at Szayel, then stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN YOUR SPARE TIME?!?!?!" Grimmjow screamed at Szayel.

"A simple 'Thank you' would have been just fine," Szayel replied calmly. "Now, I'll help you clean up here. First thing I have to say though, is this: Don't pour ANYTHING down the sink, okay?"

"Why?" Grimmjow asked. "What would happen?"

Yammy was innocently brushing his teeth, like he tries to do every half hour, when suddenly the sink started to shake.

"What in the world…"

Green tentacles came up out from the drain. Yammy screamed like a six year old girl and ran out of his bathroom.

_Some time later_

Ulquiorra was standing outside the next room to clean.

The room belonged to Harribel.

No EVER went into her room. Not even her fraccion. Anyone who had ever tried didn't live to even scream from fear. Today was the only time anyone was allowed to even be this close. Ulquiorra was going to be the one. He just stared straight on. _God,_ he thought. _If Harribel had ANY idea I was going to be in here…_

He gulped and stepped in with his eyes closed.

He turned, closed the door, turned back, and opened his eyes.

"What…the hell…" he whispered in fear. (If he's scared, you know it's bad.

The walls were completely covered in pictures that were secretly taken of all the male arrancar. All embarrassing. There were some of Barragan, Ggio, Charlotte, Findor, EVERYONE Ulquiorra could think of. Even, too his own disgust, himself. There was one of him coloring a coloring book.

OUTSIDE the lines.

_I thought no one had seen that…_

But the person who had the most pictures on the wall were of Nnoitra. And not all of those were embarrassing. There was one of him quietly reading a book, another one of him leaning on a railing, looking at the moon, another one of him sleeping soundly on a couch, and many more.

_OH god…_

He turned to leave, and saw a huge poster of Nnoitra smiling with a heart drawn around it. He backed up slowly. He turned and ran into the closet. A life size poster of Nnoitra was standing up in there. He turned around again and ran towards the bed. Nnoitra sheets and pillows were all over it.

_How in the world did she even get those?_

He started slowly turning, seeing all of the Nnoitra pictures and Nnoitra merchandise.

Nnoitra clocks, Nnoitra drawers, Nnoitra guitars, Nnoitra floss and so much more. He started spinning faster and faster until he finally cracked.

He ran out of the room.

Screaming.

Grimmjow was walking down the hall, hearing what he thought was a faint scream. He shook it off.

_Let's see, next room…aw crap SERIOUSLY?!?!_

It was none other than Ulquiorra's room.

_Well, _he thought. _He told me to do this side, so he must not be hiding anything._

He stepped in.

It was a very neutral room. A gray bed and a gray dresser were all that lay in it. He walked over to the bathroom and peered in. A plain gray toilet, sink and shower were all that were in it. He walked to the closet and opened the door. Just Ulquiorra's regular outfit, times 5.

_This isn't that bad._ He just moved the clothes a little, to see if anything was there. Suddenly, he saw a big red button. He stared at it.

_MUST PRESS…_

His hand moved slowly towards it. He looked left. He looked right. He then smashed the button.

At first, nothing.

Then he heard something behind him. He turned to the bed to see it moving away from the wall, revealing another button. Grimmjow ran over and pressed it. The dresser was lifted off the ground to show another button. He ran over to that and jumped on it.

The same task repeated over many, many times until finally a button appeared above the doorway. He ran, ecstatic, and pressed it. A trap door came below his feet, and the next thing he knew he was back outside Ulquiorra's room. A giant poster came down in front of his door reading the words:

**I PUT THE CATNIP IN THE FRIDGE**

"Bastard…"Grimmjow said, his eye twitching.

Ulquiorra came out of Grimmjow's room. Nothing special. A couple of "adult magazines," but that was expected. He went to the very end of Las Noches, towards the last room, and saw Grimmjow just about to reach it.

"Wait," said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow turned his head towards him, turned angry, and started twitching.

"You put the catnip in the fridge…"

"Yes, yes I did. It was simply to entertain everyone else."

"You have a sense of humor?"

Ulquiorra glared at him from the corner of his eye. Then turned back towards the door.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Grimmjow gulped.

"We kind of have to, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," replied Ulquiorra, staring at the name tag above the door.

"But I've seen enough Nnoitra today to last me a deathtime."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"Well," Grimmjow asked, still confused. "We have to go in at some point."

"Yes, yes we do."

They opened the door.

They looked inside.

It seemed innocent. Nothing dirty on the walls, nothing bad on the dresser, the bed was made. It all seemed pretty good.

"Well," said Grimmjow. "How's under the bed?"

He got down on his knees and lifted the sheets out of his way.

"Let's see, what's und- OH SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL!!!!!!"

He ran out of the room, covering his mouth to prevent him from barfing. Ulquiorra walked over to the bed and looked under. His eyes widened.

Under his bed was about fifty different colours of mold, on rotting foods, books, dirty clothes, tree bark-no wait, that was moss. The smell was so putrid it could make a human go blind. Some things that didn't even exist were there, like unicorn horns and the head of a vampire and other unmentionables too horrifying to even mention. Weapons were lying on top of things, weapons like swords, a mace, some nun-chucks, and even a flame thrower. But in the middle of all of this was a very small picture of Neliel with candles around it, and in that place it was completely.

_Harribel is going to be heartbroken,_ Is the only thing he could think of.

He walked outside, seeing Grimmjow green in the face, but obviously better than before. He walked up to him.

"I think we should leave it the way it is."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, then threw up on the floor.

As Grimmjow and Ulquiorra entered the meeting room, Aizen finished writing something on a piece of paper.

"Did you finish?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Excellent."

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said.

"Yes?" Aizen replied back.

"Did you choose us to do such a heinous task because you knew of the secrets that the arrancar were hiding, and the horror to it all? Were we chosen to do such a thing because you wanted to find out your espadas deepest darkest secret, and use it against them when they would abandon you?"

"No," he replied, normally. "The truth is, this wasn't a tie breaker. I just wanted the place cleaned. The loser is Harribel, for being the last one out, and being a psycho at that."

Harribel came out of nowhere, stamped her foot in frustration, then left.

Grimmy-chan and Ulqui-chan just stared in confusion.

"Now," continued Aizen. "As for the next task, I have three choices, and I need your help, you can either:

Go to the real world and taste Orihime's cooking,

Have Yumichika from the eleventh squad give you a makeover or,

Spend a day babysitting human toddlers.

Your choice."

***~~~***

**Well, you heard the man! It's your choice! Which one should they do?**

**And I apologize to anyone who actually HAS Dr. Strangelove Syndrome, or whatever the actual name for it is.**

**Review and leave your opinion!**


	6. The

**Well, you all gave in your votes, and this is what almost everyone voted for!**

**And for those people who didn't…**

**Please enjoy anyways!**

**And sorry that it took so long, but it's a long chapter!**

**Chapter contains VERY SMALL SLIGHT yaoi.**

**I don't own Bleach, which is a good thing, because I procrastinate.**

***~~~***

"You can either:

Go to the real world and taste Orihime's cooking,

Have Yumichika from the eleventh squad give you a makeover or,

Spend a day babysitting human toddlers.

Your choice."

That was what Aizen had said to the espada. Grimmjow stared on with confusion and some disbelief. Ulquiorra stared on with horror.

"You know," whispered Grimmjow. "These aren't even that scary anymore."

Aizen gave him a death glare.

Grimmjow shrunk a little.

"So?" Continued Mr. High-and-mighty. "What shall it be?"

"Aizen-sama," said Ulquiorra. "This could take some time to think about. We will have to discuss all the outcomes from these choices. We will have to decide among ourselves which will be less painful and less terrifying. All of us in the group will have to create inferences and all the possibilities, and then choose what sounds best. WE WILL DECIDE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH SITUATIONS. WE MUST-"

Grimmjow ducted taped his mouth.*

"Gawd, you talk forever. Let's see, in my opinion we should-"

Suddenly Szayel appeared out of nowhere.

"THE MAKEOVER! MAKEOVER MAKEOVER OHMYGAWD MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!"

"The makeover it is," Aizen decided.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both started panicking.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" yelled Grimmjow. "WE SHOULD THINK ABOUT THIS MORE!"

"SHMRPHFRGLP!" Ulquiorra agreed.

"I've already decided," Aizen said plainly. He went up close to each of them, towering over.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

They shook their heads no.

"Good!" said Aizen, standing up again straight again. "Now, I've already made arrangements for tomorrow at seven. Get a good night sleep, and try to look as messy as possible when you wake up. Good night!

With that, Aizen reached his hand up, said "Beam me up, Scotty," and disappeared.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked at each other.

Szayel was skipping towards the door.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I fell pretty and witty and-"

He left.

The next morning a very excited Szayel woke up at four in the morning. He rummaged his closet for a perfect outfit for today (even though everyone only has one outfit).

He went to the makeup and put on the bit of cover-up and makeup he puts on every morning. He sat on his bed and looked at the clock.

_Dang, _He thought. _It's only 5:01._

He went to the kitchen to eat his bowl of fruit he always has for breakfast. He sat in the kitchen for a very long time afterwards reading Covergirl and Oprah magazines. Eventually, a very exhausted Harribel came into the kitchen and got some coffee.

"Good morning Harribel!" Szayel said enthusiastically.

Harribel ignored him and left the room. As she left, she pondered _Why does he eat?_ Another very long time later, the rest of the gang came in and sat down with coffee. (Except Lilynette, who had hot chocolate.)

"Good morning!" Szayel said excited. "Are you all ready for a FABULOUS day?"

No one said anything.

Ulquiorra still had the duct tape on.

After what seemed like no time at all, Aizen came into the room.

"So," he said. "Here are all the details:

You will be going into the real world for your makeover. I reserved the salon, so no humans will come in. Yumichika will most likely be working with you each one by one. I have no idea when you'll end. It could take one hour,"

"Unlikely," murmured Starrk.

"Or it could take more than a month. Most likely, it will take one day. You must do everything he tells you or I'll kill you."

Everyone went pale, except Ulquiorra, and you know why.**

"Please enjoy your time!" and with that, Aizen opened the Garganta.

Everyone grudged through, except Szayel. He skipped.

They were told not to wear gigais, so when they got there many people outside had fainted. They looked around. The salon was mostly pink, with many bright, neon colours. The walls were lined with mirrors and chairs and MANY different hair products on shelves. At the other end of the room were hair-dryer seats on opposite sides of a door. Everyone feared what was on the other side (besides Szayel). Each mirror had lights around it, and a name at the top. Everyone looked for their name. Ulquiorra sat beside Nnoitra, who sat beside Harribel, who sat beside Szayel on the right side of the room. ON the left side sat Grimmjow, who sat beside Lilynette, who sat beside Starrk. They carefully examined their area in their seats. Ulquiorra was very afraid when he saw more pink bottles at his station then at anyone else's. Just as everyone was getting agitated, the main door opened and revealed the silhouette of man in the center. He slowly walked forward. The room was silent.

He was wearing black leather skinny jeans with black converse shoes. He wore a white dress shirt with a matching black jacket. On his face was sport sun glasses, but they didn't hide the yellow and red feathers on his eyes. He got to the end of the room and turned around. All eyes were on him. He removed his sun glasses, so everyone could see his eyes secretly judging each of them individually. His eyes went to Szayel.

He fainted.

Finally, after what seemed a long time, he yelled out "GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow gulped. "Y…yes?"

Yumichika stared him down.

"You're first."

Grimmjow was shaking and sweating so badly it was almost spraying everyone as he walked down. Yumichika opened the door at the back. It was pitch black inside.

"Step inside."

Grimmjow went in, Yumichika followed. The door slammed.

Everyone had a moment of silence.

Inside, Yumichika had turned on the lights.

Grimmjow's mouth fell open in amazement.

The walls were lined with all different types of clothes. From guys formal to girls casual and more. After the clothes were shelves filled with shoes and accessories. The lights were shining so bright Grimmjow thought he might go blind. At the end of the room was a three-piece full length mirror in a semi-circle, a small dressing room beside it.

"I'm so excited!" Yumichika squealed. Grimmjow had stopped sweating looking around, but started again when Yumichika got on his knees and started measuring Grimmjow's legs.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" he yelled.

"I'm measuring your size," Yumichika answered, relaxed. "Calm yourself."

He moved the measuring tape higher. Grimmjow started freaking out more.

"H-HEY HEY HEY! STOP THAT!"

Yumichika giggled.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought."

After measuring (Grimmjow's face was extremely red) Yumichika had gone over to one part of the clothes and started looking at all the outfits. He picked out an outfit.

"Put this on."

Grimmjow reluctantly grabbed and went in the change room. It was silent for about a minute.

"Are you even getting changed?" Yumichika yelled.

"Maybe," replied Grimmjow irritably.

"Don't make me come in there and put it on for you!"

The sound of clothes ruffling could be heard.

Not much longer later, Grimmjow came out wearing blue jeans almost like cargo pants. He wore a turquoise shirt with a skull on the left lapel, and a light blue sweater with white trimming rolled up to his elbows unzippered. He walked to the mirror, and, surprisingly, thought he didn't look half bad. Yumichika squealed, his hands covering his mouth while he jumped up and down.

"You look FABULOUS! Now, put on these shoes!"

Grimmjow put on the white and blue sneakers. Yumichika squealed once again.

"OH MY GAWD YOU LOOK FANTASTIC! Now go send in Lilynette!"

Grimmjow walked out.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see him.

_Hmm,_ they all thought. _He doesn't look half bad._

Then they all mentally slapped themselves.

Grimmjow walked over to Lilynette and told her to go inside. As the door closed behind her, everyone turned to Grimmjow.

"What was it like?" asked Starrk. Grimmjow simply smiled.

"You'll have to wait and find out."

Much later, out walked Lilynette. She was sporting a yellow and white plaid summer dress with thin white spaghetti straps and white trimming. Flowers and butterflies were near the bottom. The dress came to just below her knees. She wore a thin red shrug sweater, and red flat shoes to match her red bracelet and bead necklace.

Starrk turned to make sure NO ONE was drooling over her.

She walked over to Nnoitra and told him to go in. Nnoitra slowly trudged over, not taking his eyes of her. When he passed Starrk, he got kicked in his rear end and shot through the door.

As everyone had calmed down and started talking, the door slowly revealed Nnoitra and his so-far transformation. He wore black jeans with a red trim near the pockets, and red and black sneakers. He wore a thing red and black stripped long-sleeved shirt, with a white shirt on top, which had a smiley face in the middle. His eye patch was now red.

Now Harribel was the one staring.

He walked back, his eyes wide open in fear. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

_Looks as though things didn't go so easily for him._

He told Szayel it was his turn as he trudged back. Szayel squealed and ran right through the doorway. Starrk, Ulquiorra and Harribel ignored Nnoitra, knowing he wouldn't tell them anything, while Grimmjow and Lilynette went to his seat.

"What happened?" whispered Grimmjow.

Nnoitra slowly attempted to answer.

"I…I refused…to dress…"

As Lilynette, Harribel, Starrk and Ulquiorra talked, and Grimmjow tried to get Nnoitra to blink, the door opened and revealed Szayel posed at the doorway.

He wore brown, slightly baggy pants. He had a white shirt folded at his neck and at his sleeves (which ended at his elbows) over his light purple sweater. His shoes matched his shirt. He strutted over to his seat, pausing only to tell Harribel it was her turn, and sat down, crossing his legs.

Harribel got up and walked over to the door. Everyone feared for Harribel, being the only girl whose, well…

Matured.

Harribel walked out normally shortly. Everyone dropped what they were doing. Lilynette and Szayel just stared in amazement, but Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were drooling. Starrk thought she looked beautiful.

She wore tan capris that tightened at the bottom of her knees. She had flat tan leather shows and a blue anklet on each ankle. A small belt worn at her waist was yellow. Her shirt stopped halfway down her stomach. The short sleeves and trimming at the neck were a deep blue, and the rest was white. There was a small diamond opening where about the blue and white would meet. She had a silver scarf that covered her mouth.

_ON anyone else, _Starrk inquired. _It would look horrible. But on her…she looks amazing._

Lilynette noticed him staring in a non-perverted way. She walked over to Starrk and told him it was his turn. He couldn't move after being so close to her. Lilynette pushed him off the chair and dragged him over to the door and pushed him inside. When Lilynette turned around, she saw Harribel staring at Nnoitra who was (able to talk again) talking to Grimmjow. She frowned.

Starrk come out what seemed to be a very long time with a bored look on his face. He wore (yes, this again) plain black jeans with black sneakers that were white on the bottom with white shoelaces. He sported a plain gray shirt with a red stripe and a white stripe going around the neckline. His jacket was unzipped, pockets on either side. The neck collar and wrist collars were red, and he wore black gloves, no fingers. His hands in his pants pocket, he started to walk towards Ulquiorra, but he already knew it was his turn, being the only one still wearing their uniform. Starrk went to his seat and sat down, trying to get Harribel to look over, but she was still looking at Nnoitra, who was daydreaming about, no one knowing, Nel. Lilynette noticed this happening.

_Why are these people so blind?_

Ulquiorra walked in the room. Everything looked too happy. Yumichika walked up to Ulquiorra and stood right in front of him. They glared into each other's eyes for many minutes. Finally, Yumichika's eyes widened and he hugged Ulquiorra.

"OH MY GAWD YOU'RE ADORABLE!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widen also, but not for the same reason.

Yumichika let go, smiling like an idiot. "Let's get to work, n'kay? I'm going to make you look FABULOUS!"

Ulquiorra thought he was scared then, but he didn't get terrified until Yumichika pulled out the measuring tape.

"Let's see how muscular that body really is."

Ulquiorra started blushing as Yumichika reached around his middle to measure his torso.

After the awkward measuring (Ulquiorra now understood why no one wanted to talk afterwards) Yumichika found an outfit for Ulquiorra and told him to put it on. He had been eavesdropping on others conversations, so he knew not to disobey this order. After putting on the awkward, very uncomfortable outfit, he walked out. Yumichika squealed at what he saw.

_I'm SO glad I agreed to this,_ He thought.

Ulquiorra looked in the mirror, clearly unimpressed. He wore black jeans with a chain on either side. His sneakers were white and green. His zipped up sweater, with a silver line going down the sleeves, mostly covered his green shirt underneath. It was still low enough to show his hollow hole.

"You look SO CUTE!" Yumichika squealed once more.

Ulquiorra sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see any longer his reflection. He turned around to leave. Yumichika followed him out afterwards. Everyone, again, turned towards the door. Grimmjow nearly died laughing as he saw Ulquiorra. Suddenly, Yumichika appeared in front of Grimmjow. He gave him a cold, hard stare.

Grimmjow started madly shaking.

"Now," said Yumichika cheerfully, turning to face everyone else. "Let's go have lunch! There's a buffet behind the building all set up. Go eat!"

As everyone rushed outside, Yumichika held Szayel back.

"I've got a special surprise for you."

They went into the back room.

Starrk got outside first, hence being first in line for the buffet. When he saw Harribel last in line, however, he asked her if she wanted to go in front. She politely declined, but Starrk insisted, so she ended up in front. Lilynette was almost green with envy. She was now last in line.

Harribel could barely focus on what she was doing. Her mind was too focused on Nnoitra and what he was wearing.

Nnoitra was picturing was Nel would look like in Harribel's outfit.

Ulquiorra was daydreaming of a picnic with Orihime.

Starrk was dreamingly staring at Harribel.

Lilynette was thinking of ways to eradicate Harribel.

Grimmjow was completely clueless.

As they all sat down, Lilynette tried to trip Harribel. Harribel ended up falling into Nnoitra's arms. She madly blushed. He barely noticed. Starrk was so obviously envious it was seemingly impossible that no one noticed, yet no one did.

Everyone was now somehow involved with a love affair, except Grimmjow, who would rather just eat.

It was a very awkward lunch.

When everyone finished, they went back to their seats to find Szayel under a dryer seat reading a magazine.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked.

Szayel looked up and smiled. "Oh, this? I just had to put my hair back to normal after what Yumichika and I did."

"And what did you do?" Grimmjow asked.

Szayel blushed and hid his nose in the magazine.

Everyone else blushed as well. Lilynette was confused.

_I don't get it. Why'd he ignore the question?_

Yumichika came into the room, fixing his hair with a brush. He looked at Szayel. Szayel looked up. Yumichika winked at him. Szayel giggled.

Nnoitra nearly barfed.

"Now," Yumichika stated. "The first part of 'Yumichika's fabulous makeover!' is over. Time for the 'extra' part. Go sit in your seats."

Everyone went to their seat.

"Now," he continued. "I have assigned to each of you your own "personal assistant" to help you with this stage, since it will take awhile and I have somewhere to go tonight. I've shown them and told them each what you are supposed to look like, so there's no need to worry. Ready to meet your assistants? HERE THEY ARE!"

From the back door emerged Toushiro, Ishida, Ikkaku, Charlotte, Matsumoto and Yoruichi. Toushiro and Ikkaku looked completely bored and like they didn't want to be here at all, but the rest looked excited beyond belief. Yumichika turned to them.

"GET TO YOUR PERSON!"

Toushiro went to Lilynette, Matsumoto went to Harribel, Ikkaku went to Grimmjow, Yoruichi went to Nnoitra, Charlotte went to Ulquiorra and Ishida went to Starrk. Szayel stood beside Yumichika, who looked very pleased.

"BEGIN!"

Toushiro lowered the chair to its lowest point, but ended up having to got a step stool. Lilynette laughed.

"HEY!" yelled Toushiro. "I'm no shorter than you are! So shut up!"

Lilynette silently giggled.

Toushiro picked up her hair and started to brush it.

Very.

Slowly.

Thankfully, he could only do half her head, because she had fallen asleep from just that.

_Phewf,_ thought Toushiro. _Now it might not be so awkward styling it._

Ikkaku started cutting the ends of Grimmjow's hair, who was extremely bored. He needed something to do. Someone to torture. A smile came to his face as an idea came to his head.

"Hey," he said to Ikkaku. "Can I really trust you with my hair?"

Ikkaku paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Grimmjow continued. "It's just that you don't have any yourself-"

Ikkaku turned red in the face.

"SHUT UP!"

"I mean, you could BLIND someone with your head. Hey, is that why Tousens-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Ikkaku pulled out his sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yumichika grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't freak out, Ikkaku. He's just trying to make you angry."

Ikkaku's eye twitched.

"It's working."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow and left.

Ikkaku sighed and sheathed his sword.

Grimmjow was pleased.

Ishida was very delicately playing with Starrk's hair. He ran it between his fingers, examining every detail. Starrk wasn't one to be impatient, but in this case he made an exception.

"Uh, what are you doing? What's taking so long?"

"Patience," Ishida said calmly.

So that was why Starrk was now asleep.

Matsumoto was talking up a storm about things Harribel would rather not mention in her life.

Ever.

"So," continued Matsumoto. "Enough about all the guys in MY life. Who do YOU like?"

Harribel kept quiet.

"OH don't be shy!" she said, much too enthusiastically. "You can tell me! Or do you not want to because he's in this room?"

She gasped.

"I bet it's the guy with brown hair over there."

She pointed towards Starrk, who was still soundly sleeping.

Harribel shook her head.

"Is it the guy with the blue hair over there?"

Matsumoto pointed at Grimmjow. Harribel shook her head no. Matsumoto threw her hands up in the air.

"Then who is it?!?! You're such a difficult person to work with! Well, you can just tell me when we finish."

Harribel sighed.

Poor Ulquiorra was trying to live through the horrible experience of being with Charlotte as his hair stylist, who was having the best time of his life.

"OH MY GAWD your hair is SO unbelievably PERFECT! It's so silky but it's got volume! What do you do to your hair to make it like this? I NEED what you have!"

Ulquiorra slinked in his seat as everyone turned towards their seat and whispering.

Nnoitra looked at the eyes of the girl in front of him, measuring his hair in front. He was, strangely, very uncomfortable with her being so close.

"G…g-g-g…" he uttered.

Yoruichi smirked.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?"

She stood up a bit, so it was about face-chest level to Nnoitra, and she leaned in closer.

He squeaked.

She laughed.

"By the way," Szayel said, talking to Yumichika. "That was a REALLY nice surprise."

Yumichika smiled.

"It was nothing. I mean, I could obviously tell you wanted to design their hair."

The hair stylists, Aizen and Gin stood around the catwalk. Yumichika came on stage from behind the curtain.

"Are you all ready for "Yumichikas Fabulous Catwalk"?"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"First up," Yumichika continued. "We have Lilynette sporting a vibrant plaid summer dress with a matching shrug and shoes."

Lilynette walked out awkwardly, her usual outfit with her new hair, put into pigtails with cherry elastic bands.

Everyone clapped as she walked back off.

"Next," our host continued. "We have Starrk wearing a more casual outfit."

Starrk slinked out. His hair was volumized more, and was more spiky towards the bottom. The audience clapped.

"Our next model is Harribel, wearing a more casual-yet-fancy-but-not outfit.

All eyes were on her. She strutted down the catwalk, her outfit and her hair hanging down straight. Everyone cheered as she walked off.

"Next up we have Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow started off walking regularly, but ended up getting more into it and started strutting. His hair was yelled to stick up more than before, but it wasn't that different.

He walked off with a huge smile on his face and a huge cheer behind him.

"Next on our list is Szayel!"

He strutted out to the end, and started posing. His hair was much more bouncy, but the same style. He got lost in what he was doing, and started skipping off stage.

"And here comes Nnoitra!"

He walked off. Everyone turned towards him. He looked much different. Not only did he not have a spoon behind him, but his hair was cut to about shoulder length and stook out at the bottom, like it used to when he was only the eighth espada. He got a standing ovation.

"And last but most CERTAINLY not least, Ulquiorra!"

Nothing happened.

"Ulquiorra," Yumichika whispered. "Get out here."

"I don't want to," he replied back.

Yumichika pulled him out.

All eyes widened. Including Yumichika's.

His hair, or what was left of it, seeing that his hair was about an inch long now, was a neon pink colour, and his mask had matching pink bows on it.

He stood for a second, then turned around.

Silence.

Then, a slow, single clap.

That became faster and louder.

And faster.

And louder.

Until everyone, including everyone back stage and outside (for some strange reason) was cheering and whistling.

Ulquiorra poked his head back out.

Very indiscreetly, but still happening, he lifted a corner of his mouth.

"Well," said Aizen. "I think it's obvious of some things. One, Charlotte needs to be killed for making a mistake. Two, Ulquiorra needs a gift basket for not dying with his hair like that. And three, Nnoitra lost."

Nnoitra sighed.

_Yeah, I could see it coming._

"Now," continued Mister Traitor-pants. "On to tomorrows horrifying thing.

One word is involved with it:

Love."

***~~~***

**What's going to happen? Read the next chapter when it comes out!**

**Ulquiorra: You'll pay for what you did to me…**

**Me: …You'll be normal by next chapter, okay?**

**Ulquiorra: That's not good enough *getting closer***

**Me: THERE'S CHOCOLATE IN THE GIFT BASKET!**

**Ulquiorra: … You're off the hook. For now.**

**Please review!**


	7. Love!

**Wow! Sorry that took so long! I've been busy with school (cough procrastinating cough)**

**But I'm finally writing it!**

**I do not own Bleach (which I should have said in the last chapter) which is a good thing, because I go off topic A LOT.**

"Love."

All the espada stared as the word came out of his mouth.

"L…Love?" Grimmjow finally asked.

"Yes, Love," said Aizen.

"What do you mean?" Szayel asked, blushing.

"Exactly what I said. It will involve the deep intimate things people share for each other."

Grimmjow scoffed, but everyone else blushed harder.

"Get a good night sleep," continued Aizen pimp-sama. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you all."

And he left with a wink.

***~~~***

Starrk woke up the next morning grumpy. He sat up and rubbed his face, still exhausted.

_Gawd,_ he thought. _When this whole thing is over, I'm sleeping for a week._

Everyday everyone had to get up early to start their next horrifying adventure as soon as possible (although, Aizen was starting to get a twisted version of "horrifying")

Starrk took a shower and went to the kitchen for breakfast, expecting to see Lilynette. He raided the fridge, being, the first person today to wake up. He ended up getting a glass of water and sat down. It was nice to act like you needed to eat something, but sometimes you just really didn't want it.

He looked at the door, expecting Lilynette to walk in any second.

Nothing.

He finished his water and started to walk towards the door, when suddenly he felt the floor disappear.

For 2 seconds of his life, he was terrified beyond belief, until he finally hit the bottom.

He looked around and saw the rest of "the gang" there too. Most of them were still wearing their pajamas.

Grimmjow wasn't wearing anything.

Starrk quickly found Lilynette and covered her eyes as Nnoitra generously gave him a towel to wrap around him. Halibel giggled.

Aizen came out of nowhere.

"Nice to see that you're all awake," he said.

*SNORE*

Everyone looked over, and saw Szayel asleep on the floor.

_Lucky bastard, _Starrk thought.

"Now," Aizen continued. "I have here to black hats. This hat *points to the hat on his left* has the name of all the female Shinigami and humans with some reiatsu. This hat *points to the hat on his right* has the name of all the male Shinigami and humans with reiatsu. The men of our group…and Szayel will pick from the hat with the female names, and the women of our group will choose from this one. Let's start with the girls."

He walked over to Halibel, who picked out a name. She stared for a second, and then looked up.

"Zaraki Kenpachi."

"I see," Aizen smirked. He walked over to Lilynette. She put her hand in and looked at the name. She blushed.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya."

Aizen nodded. He picked up the other hat and walked over to Starrk. He put his hand in and got a name. The colour from his face faded.

"Soi Fon."

Nnoitra put his hand in. When he saw the name, he almost fainted.

"Unohana Retsu."

Grimmjow took his paper and smiled hugely.

"Orihime Inoue."

Ulquiorra (who had someone how gotten his old hair back) glared at him and didn't take his eyes off him 'til he got his. His eyes widened.

"Orihime Inoue…"

Everyone looked at Grimmjow. He sighed.

"Fine, I actually got Yoruichi Shihoin."

Aizen walked up to Szayel slowly, not quite sure which hat to give him. Szayel was standing (he woke up at some point) more in front of the guys' hat, but ended up choosing from the girl hat. He pulled out the name. He gulped.

"R…Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Good," said Aizen. "Now, you're dates are all at 5 o'clock tonight at various locations. Please be ready for them by then. Good day."

And with that, Aizen threw a cape over himself and disappeared as it fell to the ground.

***~~~***

Starrk decided to wear the outfit he got yesterday.

_Was he planning this when he made us do this yesterday? _He inquired. He shrugged it off. He started thinking to himself what this Soi Fon person was really like. All he knew about her was that she licked bees. No wait, she LIKED bees.

***~~~***

Szayel was absolutely outraged, being forced to choose from THAT hat. He wasn't quite ready to "come out of the closet" yet.

He chose to wear his outfit from yesterday, with some minor changes of his own. He went to the bathroom, making sure everything looked fine, then went back to his bed, sat down and began to read A beginner's guide to dating.

***~~~***

Lilynette had NO IDEA how to act alone in front of a guy. Sure, she was alone with that Yumichika guy yesterday, but she was almost 100% sure he was gay. And Starrk was in the room with her the rest of the time.

She kept her hair the same way as it was yesterday, since HE was the one who did it in the first place, and she didn't want to seem rude. She couldn't seem to get him off her mind.

***~~~***

Nnoitra was in a corner of his room, shaking with fear.

***~~~***

Halibel wore mostly what she was given yesterday, but decided to make the shirt longer. (She learned sewing lessons from Szayel.) She had no idea what this "Zaraki" guy was gonna be like, and decided it'd be better not to be so revealing on the first date.

_Not like there's gonna be a second one…_she thought.

***~~~***

Grimmjow was really peeved off.

_Figures he was gonna get Orihime._ _Why do my plans NEVER work?_

He just really wanted to annoy Ulquiorra by going on a date with the person he OBVIOUSLY loved. He sighed. At least he got someone who "met up to his standards," and not someone like that Rukia chick.

This girl can probably avoid being stabbed in the stomach.

***~~~***

If he had any emotions at all,

Ulquiorra would have skipped up and down the halls like a little girl squealing.

Instead, he calmly put on what he wore yesterday.

_It goes much better with this hair, _he thought.

He had to make sure it went perfectly, so she would fall for him and forget that orange-haired piece of insignificant trash.

He smirked at the thought of what that Shinigami's face when she was all over himself.

It made him happy.

***~~~***

The day went by much faster than everyone had expected, and the next thing they knew, it was time for their date.

As they all stood waiting in their locations, Aizen was still plotting in his head the next step to his plan.

***~~~***

Nnoitra sat at the table, across from Unohana, who smiled at him with a smile that said _I won't do anything if I don't have to, but I can kill you._

Nnoitra was trying not to shake.

Ggio Vega came up to their table.

"Care for anything to drink?" he asked.

Nnoitra was just about to ask, when Unohana said "Nothing for either of us."

Ggio Vega nodded and walked off. Nnoitra started to get angry.

"Hey! Maybe I wanted something to dri…drink…"

He realized what a bad mistake it was when she smiled at him.

"I just assumed you didn't want one."

She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Was my assumption wrong?"

Nnoitra gulped. "N…not at all."

_This is going to be a very long night, _he thought.

***~~~***

Matsumoto had squeezed him the moment he saw her.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" she cried.

He thought he was going to die.

They sat down at their table, waiting for their waiter, Tesla, so they could get something to drink. Finally, Tesla came.

"Care for a drink?" he asked.

"Nothing for me," Szayel replied. Tesla nodded.

"And for the Miss?"

"5 GALLONS OF SAKE!" she yelled.

Tesla quickly nodded and ran off. Szayel turned to her with huge eyes. She looked at him.

She smiled.

He died inside.

***~~~***

Starrk sat arms and legs crossed.

Soi fon sat the same way.

Starrk raised an eyebrow.

Soi Fon did the same.

At the same time, they both leaned forward, their chins resting on the palm of their hand. Apache walked over with the water.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," said Soi fon, leaning back, as did Starrk.

"I'll have the second special."

Apache nodded and turned to Starrk.

"And for you?"

"I'll have the second special too."

"Very well. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

As she left Starrk and Soi fon leaned forward, back to the position they were in before.

***~~~***

Lilynette smiled at Toushiro. He attempted a smile back.

Lilynettes smile faded.

His attempt at a smile faded also.

They played at their appetizers, too nervous to be the first one to actually eat. Toushiro raised his fork full of food. Lilynette was right behind him, both badly wanting to eat. Toushiro slowly put his food in his mouth, but ended up being the first one.

The smile appeared back on Lilynettes face.

***~~~***

Zaraki scarffed down his food with everything he had. Halibel looked in disgust.

Zaraki heard something in his ear.

"_You idiot!" _the small, girly voice said. "_Use your manners in front of a lady! Over._"

He stopped scarffing down the food and started using a knife and fork.

"_That's better,"_ the voice said. _"Now ask something about herself. Over."_

"So, umm," Zaraki stuttered. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Oh."

The night went pretty much like this.

***~~~***

Yoruichi laughed out loud as Grimmjow stuffed food into his mouth, using the knife instead of the fork, cutting himself. He was jumping all over the place. Finally, when the pain seemed to die down, he turned to her.

"You think this is funny or something?" he yelled. She slowed down her laugh.

"No," she said. "I'm laughing 'cause the whole time you were hopping around in pain-"

She held in a giggle.

"You're fly's been down."

She laughed out loud again as he looked down and panicked as he zipped it back up. He sat down again and looked away, madly blushing.

"Oh come on," Yoruichi said. "I'm just teasing. Relax and have some fun. I don't bite."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes, sighed, and turned back to her.

"I guess you're right. I mean, I coulda got stuck with someone worse than you."

She smiled.

"That's the spirit."

***~~~***

Orihime was eating her slice of chocolate cake (that she covered in red bean chili paste) going on and on about life at school. Ulquiorra listened with his full attention. He wanted Orihime to like him.

Of course, it was very hard to listen as she babbled on about utter nothingness.

Still, he didn't want to be rude…

He tried a slice of his own chocolate cake.

_Tastes better than I thought…_he inquired.

He slowly ate his piece. He stook a sip of water. Orihime continued talking.

"And then, Kurasaki-kun got up and-"

Ulquiorra spat out his water all over Orihime.

She looked down, then at Ulquiorra, who had his hand over his mouth, wishing that hadn't just happened.

"Is…" Orihime started. "Is something wrong?"

Ulquiorra sighed, put his hand on the table and closed his eyes.

He opened them again and looked at Orihime.

"Do you always have to mention Kurosaki?"

She blinked.

"Well, he is one of my best friends."

_More than that, hopefully _she thought.

_More than that, unfortunately,_ he thought.

"Excuse me," Ulquiorra said, and went to the bathroom.

Ulquiorra looked in the mirror at himself. Why had he spazzed over something so simple? Besides, this is just some petty date that Aizen had set up for him.

This was probably the only time in his life Ulquiorra despised Aizen.

He took a big breath. _I'll just quickly finish this date, _he thought.

He walked back out.

***~~~***

Nnoitra entered Las Noches after his date. He was badly bruised up, and was limping. However, he had a huge smile on his face.

And, if you were to look very closely, you would see many lipstick marks all over his neck and face.

***~~~***

Szayel walked back in to Las Noches shivering. His date was MUCH too energetic for him. And besides,

She wasn't even male.

***~~~***

Starrk walked into Las Noches looking like he had lost a fight. The whole date the would just stare at each other, following the other's movements. However, as Apache discovered, interrupting their eye contact was not a very smart thing to do.

Starrk slumped onto his bed and fell asleep.

***~~~***

Lilynette skipped down the halls of Las Noches back towards her room. It had been the best night of her life. She remembered every last detail about it. The way she made her laugh, and what he had done to do that. The exact way he drank his water, and most importantly,

Her first kiss.

***~~~***

Halibel had run to her room, and slammed the door. Sure, Zaraki was in another dimension altogether, but she had a feeling that wouldn't stop him.

Just as she was leaving, someone random person on the street had tried to steal her purse, and she had beaten him to a bloody pulp. Zaraki saw what she did, and a huge smile rose on his face. The next thing she knew, he was prepared to fight, his reiatsu raising (and she noticed something fall out of his ear).

She could tell her wasn't ready for a commitment.

***~~~***

Grimmjow kissed her hand as they departed. Yoruichi giggled and left. (there was going to be a very angry Urahara.) Grimmjow strutted through the halls of Las Noches, the happiest he had been in a very long time.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra had left, unnoticingly, as he watched Orihime run up to Ichigo Kuro-stupidhead, who just oh-so happened to appear there.

And he was so sure of himself he was going to kiss her.

He went to his room, to flop down onto the bed, but instead just kept falling for a few seconds and hit solid ground. He looked up and found everyone else like him, rubbing their heads from the pain. They were back to the room this morning. Suddenly, fog came from the ground, and lights from the ground shone from this one part. A silhouette of a figure started rising from the ground. Aizen stepped out to show himself.

"Good evening, everyone," he said.

Everyone groaned. He was going overboard with this whole "entrance" thing.

"Are you all prepared for today's loser?"

Everyone nodded their head. Aizen took an envelope, which seemed to come from nowhere, and opened it.

"And today's loser is…"

Everyone took in a deep breath

"EVERYONE!"

All their jaws dropped open.

"EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING TWO PEOPLE!"

All their jaws closed.

"And those two people are…"

Gin played the drums in the background as everyone took in another deep breath.

"GRIMMJOW AND ULQUIORRA!"

The gang all looked completely confused, including Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (of course, they weren't going to deny it)

"Wait, what?" asked Starrk. "How come we lost?"

"Well," said Aizen. "You lost, Starrk, because you and your date never said a word to each other and hardly moved at all. IT was extremely boring to spy on."

"Wait, what?"

"Szayel, you lost because you thought we would be upset to find out you're actually gay and took from the hat with the girl names instead of the hat with the guys' name."

Aizen went over and hugged him.

"Don't be afraid to express your true self."

He let go, and Szayel fainted.

"Halibel, you lost because you ran away from your date. He just wanted to have a little life-or-death battle. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Nnoitra, you lost because you were terrified of your date. I mean, come on."

Nnoitra said nothing.

"And Lilynette, you lost because you…well, you're too young to continue on."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Halibel asked.

"Well," said Aizen, happy someone had asked. "Those who have lost this round are not eliminated from the contest. Also, more readers would prefer to read about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and what's going to happen to them tomorrow."

"Oh gawd," said Grimmjow. "Is it another date?"

"NO," Aizen replied. "…Well, yes actually. A date with your biggest fear."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra gulped.

**Alrighty! Sorry about the long wait with the chapter and everything. I probably changed the characters more than what they really would have been like…**

**Oh well! Please review and/or rate!**

**Ulquiorra: What in the world are you going to do to us tomorrow?**

**Me: You'll see *winks***

**Grimmjow: LIKE HELL I'LL WAIT 'TIL TOMORROW! *starts to attack**

**Me: *Throw ball of yarn***

**Grimmjow: *Distracted***


	8. The greatest fear of all

**Alright! Last chapter! Sorry it took so FREAKIN' LONG!**

**Alright, umm I own nothing.**

*****~~~*****

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow decided to both sleep in the same room, so they would both have to go through their torture together for the whole thing. Ulquiorra walked over to Grimmjow (after getting completely ready) and shook Grimmjow.

"Wake up." He stated.

"NO." Grimmjow said firmly in a very drowsy voice.

"Wake up or I'll take away your stash of yarn."

Grimmjow reluctantly got up.

They both walked into Aizen's throne room at eight o'clock that morning. Aizen stood there smiling evily.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he said. "Before we continue with today's event, I have an offer for you both."

They both raised an eyebrow. Aizen continued on.

"This is a limited time offer. And here it is: you can both quit right now, and not face what is ahead of you. However, doing this will result in you both being called the biggest chickens in the history of Hueco Mundo. Continuing on, however, will result in only one of you winning and the other completely wasting their time with this. Your decision?"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't even have to say anything. They merely looked at each other, then back at Aizen.

"We're continuing," Ulquiorra said.

Aizen's smile got bigger.

"Excellent. Now, shall we continue on with today's event?"

He motioned his hand to his right, which would be Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's left. A large door was in the wall.

_Was that always there? _Grimmjow pondered. Aizen looked at Gin, who was standing next to the door.

"Open the door," he said. Gin gave a nod and pressed a button.

As the door rose smoke and light came shining out. Dark silhouettes could be seen as it got even higher. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both started to tremble in fear as they realized what they were.

_Dear Lord…_Ulquiorra thought. _It's as though there's an endless amount of them._

Grimmjow took a step back, an action which Ulquiorra quickly copied. The door had opened completely. A figure in front stepped out. It was a young teenage girl with blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a mini skirt with leggings underneath and a tank top as a shirt.

"Gentlemen," Aizen said. "I present to you your worst fear:"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra both gulped as Aizen said the horrible word.

"Fangirls."

"GET THEM!" the girl in front yelled. A rampage of teenage to early 30 women ran towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra screamed. Soon they were nowhere to be seen as a pile of girls jumped onto them. All that could be heard at first was mumbled screaming. Then…

"I GOT A SHOE!!!!!!" someone screamed.

And even though no faces could be seen, the screaming was crystal clear. Soon many other girls were yelling similar things.

"I GOT A SHOE TOO!!!!!!"

"I GOT SOME OF HIS HAIR!!!!!"

"I GOT HIS SHIRT!!!!!!!!!"

"I GOT PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DEAR GAWD HELP US!!!!!!!!!" yelled a male voice.

"As you wish," said Aizen. He snapped his fingers, and a huge net that came out of nowhere picked up all the girls (not Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, for some reason) and lifted them high above towards the ceiling. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were on the ground wearing nothing more than the ripped up clothes of other girls that had ripped them fighting each other to get closer. Aizen gave them an extra set of clothes. After they got dressed, they glared at Aizen with a death glare so hard if you weren't Aizen or Chuck Norris you might have died from it. Aizen, of course being Aizen, merely just ignored it with a smile.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together. "Are your ready for a day filled with a fangirl?"

"Wait," said Grimmjow. "What do you mean A fangirl? If we're spending the day with only one, why did so many attack us?"

"It wouldn't be as scary if you spent the entire day with only one, so during the day you'll get random attacks by the group of fangirls."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"Aizen-sama, you're really mean sometimes…"

"Here are you're 'dates' for the day!" Aizen said, completely ignoring Ulquiorra. He turned to Grimmjow.

"You're 'date' is behind curtain number one!"

A curtain (that appeared out of nowhere) opened up. Inside sat an early-teens girl with straight blonde hair down to the bottom of her rib cage. Her eyes were a bright blue, a small, "cute" nose and full lips. Her chest…

She was qualified to work at Hooters.

She wore skinny jeans and a tube top. Grimmjow's jaw had detached and fell to the floor. The girl ran over to Grimmjow and hugged him.

"HI!" she squealed. "My name's Christi! I'm SO excited to spend the day with you!"

Grimmjow's nose was bleeding as Christi dragged him outside talking how their day is gonna be spent.

_Dear lord…_Ulquiorra thought. _I hope my "date" isn't like that…_

"Ulquiorra!" Aizen said. "Here is your date!" Ulquiorra drew in a deep breath as the curtain was pulled back.

_Oh. _He thought.

A girl with bronze colored hair that went to her shoulders sat on a stool. Although she was sitting, Ulquiorra could tell they were the same height. Her eyes were a deep blue, which intrigued him. She wore a red and black plaid sweater over a white shirt and lose flare jeans. She finally walked over to him.

"Hey!" she said. "My name's Janey. I'm really excited for today!"

Ulquiorra nodded his head and motioned for them to leave. They left the room side by side.

Gin walked over to Aizen. "This isn't about scaring them anymore, is it?"

Aizen's smile grew.

"It was at first. Then I started things going on between my arrancar. So I decided to teach them what it was really like to love." Gin smiled.

"You gotta soft spot, don't ya, Aizen?"

Aizen's smile increased even more.

"Well, of course it will still have some horrifying parts."

Ozzy Osborne walked into the room.

***~~~***

Grimmjow had finally woken up from fainting and his nose had finally stopped bleeding. He was now sitting next to Christi in a row for two. There were none in front of him, but there were many seats like it just behind him. He had woken up not long ago, so he had no idea where he was. Grimmjow looked at his surrounding. There wasn't much to see; they were inside, and it was completely dark. He looked towards his date.

"Where are we?" he asked. She giggled uncontrollably.

"You'll see."

Suddenly the seats started to move. They went in what felt like a half circle, until something caught and the seats titled backwards.

"Are we going up?!?!" Grimmjow said, more frightened. It was then he noticed the metal bar on his lap. Christi's giggled just increased.

"Yep!"

They continued upwards for about a minute when Grimmjow saw a light.

_Good,_ he thought. _We're almost outside!_

They exited the tunnel they were inside. Grimmjow looked forward and saw…nothing. Nothing for the seats to go on, at least. He looked down in front of them. There was an extremely steep dip.

_Damn. _He thought.

They went down.

If you were someone just nearby where they were, you would have heard the sound of excited yells completely masked by an ear-piercing deep scream.

After the roller coaster had come to a stop, everyone climbed out laughing and talking about the ride, while Christi was dragging Grimmjow out by his shirt collar. She brought him off to a bench where no one would get in the way.

"So?" she asked. "How was it?"

Grimmjow's eyes had rolled into the back of his head.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra and Janey had spent the morning just looking at scenery (and being attacked a couple of times by random fangirls). They were now having lunch at a small luncheon. They were enjoying it until Orihime and Ichigo passed by, laughing to each other. Ulquiorra put down his fork and stared at the plate. Janey looked at him, then at Orihime and Ichigo, and made a conclusion.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked. He looked up.

"Of course not. Liking is something you can do with a heart. I have no heart."

Janey raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a heart, whether they think so or not. You SO obviously have one because you SO obviously like her!"

Ulquiorra looked away. Janey continued.

"Why don't you just go up to her and say so? Girls like it when guys are honest about their feelings. If you're really nervous about it, bring chocolate for her."

She smiled. He turned back to her.

"Will that really work?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "As long as you don't over do it. And don't say it right away. Lead into it that you like her."

Ulquiorra nodded to her. Suddenly many footsteps could be heard. They looked towards where Orihime and Ichigo were before to see a group of fangirls being lead by Ozzy Osborne running towards them.

"Damn." Said Ulquiorra just as he left.

***~~~***

Grimmjow and Christi had gone on every ride at the fair at least five times. Grimmjow had thrown up at least once for each ride. Christi couldn't have been healthier.

"Come on!" she said. "Let's go on the spinning tops of doom again!"

Grimmjow ran over to the nearest trash can just hearing the name. Suddenly a bench nearby morphed into Aizen.

"It's time for you to come back," he said. He morphed back into the bench.

_Thank gawd…_ Grimmjow thought. Christi frowned.

***~~~***

Janey and Ulquiorra were on a romantic walk beside Niagara Falls (who knows how they got there) when a tree nearby morphed into Aizen.

"It's time for you to come back," he said. He morphed into a water fountain.

Ulquiorra turned to Janey and kissed her on the cheek before opening the Garganta.

Janey blushed.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra thought about Janeys advice as he stood in Aizen's throne room with Grimmjow.

_Just go up to her? _He thought. _What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she gets scared from seeing me? What if she gets Kurosaki to kill me for thinking I would rape her?_

Finally, Gin came into the room with a black hat and table. He put the hat on the table, tapped the hat with his magic wand he pulled out of nowhere three times, and pulled out Aizen with bunny ears on his head. He took off the head band and nodded to Gin to leave.

"Now," said Aizen. "It's time for the judgment. Ulquiorra, we shall start with you."

Ulquiorra, no knowing what to do, stepped forward awkwardly. Aizen continued.

"Today's task seemed most hard for you, Ulquiorra. You not only had to be bombarded by groups of fangirls and Ozzy Osborne, but you had to put up with your love seeing with you another woman, making her think even more you two could never be together."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as Ulquiorra stared ahead, slightly blushing.

"You seemed to go through a very tough time, and you took it very well. You may step back. Grimmjow, step forward."

Ulquiorra stepped back as Grimmjow stepped forward.

"Grimmjow…" Aizen said. He sighed and hung his head.

"You threw up more times today than most people do in their life. You never smiled once the whole time, and you didn't even try to avoid the group of fangirls."

Grimmjow smirked at that last reply.

"So, I guess it's obvious who the winner is. It is…"

No one was even excited.

"GRIMMJOW!"

THAT'S what caught everyone's attention. Even Grimmjow was surprised.

"What?" said Szayel, who happened to randomly appear, along with everyone else who was in the competition.

"You heard me," Aizen said. "Ulquiorra would have won, but he had lost an earlier competition awhile back."

Everyone thought that bade sense. But Ulquiorra wasn't going down so easily.

"Aizen-sama," he said. "If this wasn't the last competition, would you say Grimmjow would have lost?"

"Yes…" Aizen said, thinking about it.

"Then, why not say this is a separate competition from overall?"

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of counting this competition separate competition as the one that chooses the overall choice, count this as a separate competition and add it up to get your choice."

"I get what you're saying…" Grimmjow said.

"So do I," said Aizen. "And I agree. Which would then make the winner…"

Everyone took in a big breath.

"A TIE!"

Everyone exhaled exasperatly.

"I'd rather have lost…" mumbled Grimmjow.

"Come on," said Starrk. "Let's all go get milkshakes."

"Yeah, okay," everyone said. They all left, including Aizen, except Ulquiorra.

"Are you coming?" Aizen asked.

"I have something to do," Ulquiorra replied.

***~~~***

Orihime was on another romantic date with Ichigo. Atleast, that's what she thought. He, however, had different plans.

_Tonight, _he thought, _I am SO gonna get her in bed._

_Sigh, _Orihime thought, _Kurosaki-kun is so sweet and innocent._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ulquiorra came and kicked Ichigo away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Ichigo screamed. Ulquiorra ignored him and turned to Orihime.

"Orihime Inoue," he said. "Being a hollow, I shouldn't have a heart. But when you were in Las Noches, I felt like I had a heart and feelings. I would like to feel that way all the time."

She smiled. He continued.

"Will you come back with me to Las Noches?"

"Okay!"

"Wait!" Ichigo screamed.

"Shut up, Shinigami," Ulquiorra said. And with that, he and Orihime went through the Garganta to celebrate the finishing of the competition.

***~~~***

**Sorry about that inappropriate ending there. I liked it though :P**

**So…yeah, it's done. Please look up my other stories and please r and r. **


End file.
